


巡回演出

by elapuse



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 白王千里送B
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapuse/pseuds/elapuse
Summary: 格林剧团在女王车站驻扎并且开始了巡演，这里上演着在圣巢的一般虫类间会被唾弃的边缘故事。一位国王微服私访，来会见一位老朋友，满足彼此的欲望。
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 13





	巡回演出

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会更新，并且有可能我会在后面写白王X格林）  
> 第一章是纯粹的格林搞白王 请安心阅读

不可思议的，猎奇的，异想天开的格林剧团来了！  
由猩红剧团带来的惊奇之夜，就在女王车站！  
连体虫双胞胎，世界上脖子最长的虫类，虫类相食——  
这里有音乐，有舞蹈，有挑战你道德底线的原创剧本！

\-----票务信息请至剧团票务窗口咨询-----

圣巢的冬天马上就要来了。女王车站的西北角今晚人山人海，裹着斗篷和披风的虫子们摩肩接踵，在剧团的帐篷前排起了长队。格林剧团今夜的演出将在前半夜举行，而后半夜将举行每月一次的化妆舞会。来往宾客们都把自己打扮成了离奇而艳俗的样子：有虫戴上了犄角，把自己化妆成野蛮的螳螂族人；有虫子干脆二人一组钻进披风里，打扮成双头的怪物。人群中时有嬉笑，时有怒骂，光怪陆离的街道上洋溢着某种躁动的氛围。在街巷的暗处，有虫子相拥在一起，或是在接吻，又或是在交易。这仅仅只是夜晚的开始。

在化妆舞会上会发生什么，来这里的人多少都明白。尽管这违反圣巢的律法，格林剧团从不吝于提供靡靡之音和免费酒水；这些都包含在门票的费用里。他们演出的剧目每一周都会更换，但主题永远都少不了通奸，纵情和谋杀。泪城的贵族不屑于看巡回剧团的演出，但在戴上面具之后他们或许就会改观了吧。

剧团外的摊位上有售卖蜂蜜酒，尽管只是度数很低的。金黄的液体引人得意忘形，已经有虫喝得微醺，开始和舞伴勾肩搭背。一只甲虫打着酒嗝，跌跌撞撞地走到路中间开始手舞足蹈。他或许觉得自己这样看起来很英俊潇洒吧，于是他顺势就抓住一个陌生人的手：“来跳舞吧，朋友？”

“您认错人了。”被抓住的虫子身型高挑瘦弱，真容掩盖在一张苍白的面具下。他穿着一套盖头的长袍，用绷带将四肢裹得严严实实的。

“碰到那就是缘分呗，来嘛，给个面子……”

“好吧。”白色的虫叹了一口气。他随着醉鬼一同从大街上晃到小巷里，从明处走到暗处。这时候后者的心思就不再在跳舞上了。他吐着酒气，开始在对方身上上下其手，胡乱亲吻着他面具的边缘。

“你叫什么名字呀？可人儿……”

“这重要吗？你连我的名字都不知道就来找我求欢了不是？”

“我现在想知道了嘛。要不我先告诉你我的名字吧，这样待会儿你就知道该喊什么了……”

“我现在没有什么心情……”白色的虫试图推开醉汉，“你酒醒了会后悔的。”

小巷里发生的这些格林都看得一清二楚。

他倒挂在岩洞的天花板上，半眯着猩红的眼。伴随空气的震动，一道白光将不识相的甲虫击飞了。格林打了个哈欠，松开钩爪，滑行到白衣虫身后落下。

“刚刚你遇到麻烦了吗？尊贵的沃姆。”

“……格林。你刚刚都看着了？”

“可不是吗，我本来还等着看你的艳情戏码呢。你微服私访出来不就是为了找点乐子的吗？怎么，刚刚的甲虫不合你心意？”

“我是来见你的。”白王说。“我们进你的……帐篷好好说吧。”

“这边请，这边请。”格林扯着披风，将乔装打扮的王拦在自己臂弯里，然后搂着他往马戏团的后门走去。

—————————————

穿过一层又一层破布做的门帘，格林拉着白王挤进了所谓的后台。旅行剧团的帐篷没有真正意义上的墙壁，隔间与隔间都是用布料或者皮革分隔开的。为了节省空间，支柱间拉满了数不清的绳索，用来悬挂戏服，照明，吊床和其他私人物品。白王觉得自己看到了好几副真正的皮囊：那些都是某些虫子生前的躯壳，也许是格林的亲族在蜕变时留下的吧。他们或许有一天还会需要它。

“我没有床，所以你可要委屈一下了。”

格林掀开一条门帘，很是自豪似的摊开手。“欢迎光临格林剧团的化妆间！”

这是一个在地板上铺了木条的“房间”。在一个裂开了的全身镜前放着一张皮面摩得褪色的旧沙发，沙发的背后就是两个挂满了戏服的长衣架。“墙”上陈列着十几种不同造型的面具，都是格林可以佩戴的大小。团长将白王领着在沙发上坐下，打了个响指：几个立在四周的火炬立刻亮了起来，把格林的眼睛照成了如血的颜色。不一会儿，一个看着憨厚老实的亲族端着茶壶走了进来，为沃姆砌了一杯茶。

“欢迎光临格林剧团。”亲族鞠了一躬。

“布鲁姆，”格林用手指敲了敲茶几，“给我也满上。”

“……”亲族犹豫了一瞬，“您一会儿要上台演出……”

“给我满上。”

亲族不再质问什么，给格林也倒了一杯茶，然后退出了房间。 白王这才放心摘下面具和头纱，抿了一口茶。“你为何不把住处弄得更舒服一点？”

“我可不像你，能长久地在一个小城堡里住下来。”格林晃着茶杯，朝着白王这儿蹭过来。“我来的这一路上听到的都是对你的溢美之词哦，亲爱的沃姆。朝圣者之路上的人十有八九都以为来到了圣巢就能见到王的容颜，结果你竟然完全不给他们膜拜的机会。”

“如果他们在白宫底下排起队，就只是为了看我一眼，那样对王国又有什么好处？”

“您瞧您这话说的。满足他们崇拜偶像的欲望不也是让国民幸福的方法之一吗？”

格林放下杯子，牵起白王的一条“手”拉到嘴边。他咬着绷带的一角，一圈圈地将其解开。灵魂法术勾勒的曲线暴露了出来：那是像金属工艺品一样的，由灵魂聚集而成的实体义肢。

“这确实像是你会做的事情。” 白王用义肢摸了摸格林的脸。“你是什么时候来这里的？也不和我说一声。”

“你又没有邀请过我来你的小王国玩。” 格林甩开沃姆的假肢。“伟大的沃姆有了自己的戏班子， 还需要找老朋友来玩什么？”

“你怎么这么说？我大老远走来找你，当然是想见你才来的。”

“是吗？”

剧团团长将他一把拉到自己怀里。白王能闻到他脖子上的脂粉气和戏服的霉味。“你多久没有和低等生物做过爱了？”

格林隔着袍子抠进了国王的股间，尖锐的手指灵巧地挤开左右的软肉，在最敏感的峡谷中摩挲。

“不不，不用说。让我来猜猜……”

白王那肉芽状的生殖器已经从甲壳下弹了出来，将袍子顶出了下流的形状。格林并不握住它，只是用手指轻轻地都弄前端。他知道苍白之王最想要的是其他的东西。

“你，不是待会，要演出吗？”

白王整个人都瘫在格林怀里，他仰头靠上剧团团长的肩膀。他觉得自己的身体滚烫：果然，的茶里放了些什么东西。如果是药剂让他这个古神欲火焚身，那格林现在肯定也是一样的：旅行团长从后面抱着他，自己也倒在沙发上。老旧的家具发出吱呀呀的响声。

“我要先伺候好眼下的贵客不是吗？你比外面的观众还要焦急啊，亲爱的沃姆……”

格林终于松开双手。白王下身的袍子已经有了一小滩污渍，他急不可待地卷起衣服，翻身爬上团长的胸口。他们一边深深接吻，一边摩擦，夹蹭着双腿。灵魂法术做的义肢没法传达触觉，但沃姆知道格林喜欢这么做。他见过格林与其他的虫子交欢的时候，是怎么热衷于用腿来替自己说话。格林搂住了他的腰肢，把他挤在自己身上。也许是无心地，他的手变烫了：梦魇曾经就这样在沃姆的身上留下过一个掌印。白王打了一下他的手背，格林才收起了火焰，从这个深吻中抽开。

“抱歉。”格林咧嘴笑着，任由唾液挂在嘴边。

白王叹气。“你这里有多余的衣服吧？”

“什么尺码的都有。但我看你不穿更好。”

格林抱着沃姆，灵活地挤到他上方来。沃姆乖乖地趴在扶手上，他知道格林又开始戏瘾大发了。就看他接下来想怎么作吧。

“我看就应该把你这样赤身裸体地丢在十字路。把你蒙上眼，拆了你的头冠，让发情的野兽和你抱窝。”

白王感觉到格林的生殖器已经顶在了自己股间。他轻轻地动着腰，想吞它进来，可始终坐不到正确的位置上。格林使坏地挠了一把他的腰窝，白王发出一声惊叫。

“天一亮，就让朝圣者们看见这只恬不知耻的，衣不遮体的虫子……他们也许会好心到帮你去报官吧，但泪城的卫兵会把你怎么样？他们会把这件事上报给卢瑞恩，或者上报给陛下本人吗？也许他们只会以有伤风化罪处理你，但这毕竟是一只纯白的虫子啊。他们怎么会放过这个大好的机会？”

“……”

格林一边拿下巴在沃姆的耳边磨蹭着，生殖器也在神王的腿缝中进进出出。每当那尖锐的前端滑过沃姆的入口时，他几乎都要疯掉。体液已经顺着他的“腿”根淌到了地上，他只能用真正的，短小的后肢试图抱住格林的肉刃，他实在太想做点什么了。

“然后啊，那些百无聊赖的卫兵就该拿这个不愿说自己名字的，白得晶莹剔透的虫子取乐啦。那些基本上都是甲虫吧？我听说他们的阴茎和这些物种的性格一样好斗，甚至有的还带刺呢。他们强暴你的时候一定特别纳闷，到底这是一只雌性还是雄性的蠕虫？接着他们就开始打赌，但验证猜想的方法只有让你怀孕看看……”

“格林…………别，别再戏弄我了。”白王再也无法掩盖声音的颤抖，“快点进来吧。求你了！”

“这种时候该说什么？”

“我想要你。”

沃姆闭上眼，长叹一口气。“这样你满意了？”

格林抱紧沃姆，颤抖顺着他的臂弯传了过来。“满意极了。”

他终于将肉刃刺入沃姆的体内。苍白之王再也受不了这样的刺激，几乎是立刻就泄了身：格林的生殖器是尖刺状的，并不能完全将他填满。但他那太久没有使用的甬道现在饥不择食，几乎是有自我意识一般地吮吸，夹紧，喊着还要更多……

“团长，”屋外传来声音。“您还有五分钟就该上台了。”

“知道。”格林像唱歌一样对外边喊：他现在也舒服极了。那砂纸般的嗓子，在台上，窗上，竟然可以发出这种婉转的声音——

“格林，格林……”白王俯在沙发上，低声喊着情人。“别留我在这里，别像这样……”

格林没有理会他，只是加快了贯穿的速度。外面的亲族不可能没听见他们的声音：光是沙发的吱嘎响声如此反复，就足以让人在脑海中描绘出一副淫秽图景。格林大概不是第一次这样做了吧。是即将登台演出的念头让他更加兴奋了吗？还是说只有这样，他才会在舞台上表演得尽兴？

沃姆很快就又被操射了一次。格林抽出身，整理好自己的仪容：“舞台在呼唤我了，亲爱的。”


End file.
